ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Paradox
This article is about the time traveler named Paradox. For the episode with the same name, see Paradox (episode). "I have complete understanding of the time space continuum, allowing me to go anywhere and any when I want" -Professor Paradox Professor Paradox is a time traveling professor who can travel anywhere in space or time and within reason. While he forgot his true name from centuries being trapped in seperate reality, he now goes by the name "Professor Paradox" after taking a liking to being referred to as such. He is voiced by veteran actor David McCallum (NCIS, The Man from U.N.C.L.E., The Watcher in the Woods, The Great Escape). Ben 10: Alien Force An unnamed scientist having discovered special properties in quartz crystals, Paradox received government funding to break a hole in the space-time continuum. But a slight miscalculation (that caused the professor to turn timeless) and an explosion accidentally caused by his panicked assistant Hugo (the reason for the experiment going wrong - turning Hugo into a extra-dimensional creature), threw Paradox into the event horizon, where he remained for a hundred thousand years. He was displaced outside of time, where he didn't age, sleep or eat, just exist. He went insane for a while but then got bored and regained sanity. He soon had complete understanding of the space-time continuum. He used his understanding to travel across time, making different parts of history better for others. He said he would help Ben save the "whole entire universe," possibly referring to War of the Worlds. Paradox soon learns that the accident sent an extra-dimensional creature fifty years from the time of the experiment. He traveled to the Alien Force timeline to stop it, meeting Ben's younger self. After a few fights with the creature, Ben told Paradox to take them all back to the accident, where it is discovered that Hugo was the creature. He was frightened and confused, but turning everything to dust. By preventing Hugo from being sucked into the event horizon, it negated his time-accelerating existence. After returning to Ben's present, Paradox was stoked that he didn't see it in the first place. He took an older Hugo to a behind-the-scenes look at eternity. He left the trio one last gift, Kevin's regressed car, factory new from 1976. But a note warns him that if the car comes in contact with anything from that era, it would explode like antimatter. Dwayne McDuffie has confirmed that the note that Paradox left Kevin was merely a joke. He then later appears in the two part season 2 finale War of the Worlds meeting Azmuth to take him away from the Highbreed invasion and goes to assist Ben in fighting the Highbreed. In this he seems to be able to stop time, as his watch flashed and he just zapped past a bunch of DNAliens. Paradox is in the Season 3 Episode Time Heals where he tells Gwen that time traveling is for immortal and fools. Later, he informs the time traveling Gwen of what her actions have caused. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Paradox appears in the episode of Ultimate Aggregor by giving advice to Kevin . He also divided the Map of Infinity into four pieces in the past. He also created the Perplexhahedron to hide the final piece of the map from those who would misuse its power. He had appeared in The Forge of Creation, having the key to stop Aggregor from tapping into the power of Alien X by helping Ben and his team getting there and he also took 10 year old Ben home. Paradox is also not to go within 500 light years of any Celestialsapien, although why he isn't allowed to go near them is currently unknown. He also appear in Ben 10,000 Returns to visit Ben 10,000 and helps Ben 10,000 and Ben's Team foil Eon's evil plan. At the end of the episode, he ask Ben 10,000 to restore Swampfire and Way Big. He also warns Ben's Team to beware Old George and The Creature From Beyond before leaving with Ben 10,000. Apearances Alien Force *''Paradox (first appearance)'' *''War of the Worlds:Part 1 / War of the Worlds:Part 2'' *''Time Heals'' Ultimate Alien *''Ultimate Aggregor (first re-appearance)'' *''Map of Infinity (episode) (flash back)'' *''The Forge of Creation'' *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' 'Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks' Paradox appears in the Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks video game. He first appears during the alien invasion telling Ben that now is not the time to use Alien X. After Azmuth's visit to Ben, Paradox returns and rewinds time to the point before the alien invasion. Paradox even helps Ben escape from Ghostfreak's planet. After Ben defeated Vilgax and Psyphon steals the energy core to power up the Null Void Projector, Paradox appears and tells Ben that now is the time to use Alien X. 'Personality' Paradox is described as a calm, free-going man. He talks much like a stereotypical scientist, with dialogue requiring higher knowledge to understand completely. In his first appearance, Ben (as Swampfire) tried to capture Paradox (not knowing whether he was an enemy or not) but he always "teleports" to a place a few meters away. Ben asks how does he do that and the calm Paradox just said: "It's called walking". He really likes gumballs possibly because they virtually don't age. He also has a habit of getting events that haven't happened yet (from the perspective of the viewer and those he's talking to) and those that have (from his perspective) mixed up, due to his travels through time. His calm personality also makes it difficult to tell when he's joking or not, such as telling Kevin that if his replacement car (factory new from the past) comes in contact with anything else from the same year it'll explode like antimatter. 'Powers and Abilities' Due to his entrapment, Paradox knows how the space-time continuum works, allowing him to teleport to any location, both in time and space, slow down or speed up time as he pleases, giving him near limitless power, though he states there places he cannot go and things he cannot do, though precisely what restricts him is not yet explained. His abilities are not limited to this universe, having apparently been to other universes and the space in between. He is able to regress a person's age but seems incapable of doing it on something mechanical, instead having to pull it physically out of the past (he jokes that doing so will cause the object to explode if touched by something from the same year). He can also manipulate his personal time to make it appear as if he is moving (to everyone else's perspective) at superhuman speeds, but is actually just manipulating time around him and is still moving (in his perspective) at a normal velocity. He is capable of teleporting people, objects, and even places like the Forge of Creation to almost any destination instantaneously. He can channel his abilities through an old pocket watch that he carries around. Additionally, his time travel powers have left him biologically immortal, with no need to eat or sleep. He is also capable of transforming Ben from one alien to his human form, and presumably vice versa. He also displays the ability to break the fourth wall, likely because his knowledge about the time-space continum allows him to realize that he is a mere cartoon character. Trivia * In his first appearance, he said he had met up with Ben's future self at one time, and he also chose to use Swampfire. Ironically, in every episode Paradox has actually made an appearance in, Swampfire has appeared as well. * Azmuth calls Paradox by the name Time-walker. He was also called as such by Serena in'' The Forge Of Creation and by Eon in ''Ben 10000 Returns. * It is possible that Paradox is supposed to be a parody of or is inspired by The Doctor (especially the Tenth Doctor) of the british televison show Doctor Who, as they have similar traits, for instance, their dislike of guns. Dwayne McDuffie has confirmed this. One difference between them, though, is that while the Doctor does not believe in magic, Paradox does (as seen in Time Heals). * He said he got bored with being insane so he decided to go sane and learn. * The title Paradox or sometimes "Professor Paradox", was given to him by Gwen when they first meet (by the trio's perspective). After an eternity alone, he had forgotten his own name. Gwen came up with the name because his experiment was listed as the Paradox Project. The file with the information censored every aspect of the professor's personal life, name included. * He has an occuring joke of'' breaking the fourth wall. When he acknowledged that the commercials were about to begin by saying "We'll come back right over there." and pointing to the location in which they did, indeed, return from the commercials. Also in The Forge of Creation'', when Azmuth start to say how Ben would be fortunate in his future, Paradox interrupted him, stating that it was a "spoiler." * The enhanced version of ''Ben 10: Race Against Tim''e states that Paradox also stopped Eon prior to the events of the film. * Paradox bears a strong resemblance to Devin Levin, Kevin's deceased father (however they are related as Paradox is human and Devin was an Osmosian). * Paradox seems to talk exactly like Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard from the NCIS series. That is because they are both portrayed by David McCallum. *It is possible that before or after the events of Paradox, Paradox traveled to any point in time where, from his point of view he would later perform some sort of action that caused the treaty of Celestialsapiens. Otherwise, in ''The Forge of Creation'', Bellicus, would not have addressed him as Professor Paradox. So Ben's relationship with Alien X is currently unknown due to Ben's association with Paradox and how it ultimately affects Ben's relationship with Bellicus and Serena due to Alien X being a Celestialsapien and Ben Tennyson being the voice of reason as he's not allowed to be within 500 light years of them. *''Perplexahedron'' revealed that, at some point in his career, Paradox made the aquaintance of a young Max Tennyson, getting to know him well enough to pass on stories of his legendary exploits. *In his debut episode, Paradox was referred to as a "doctor" in the flashbacks. But in every other episode, he is referred to as a "professor." *In the episode Ultimate Aggregor when he tells Kevin to always remember his friends he was referring to the events of forge of creation when kevin was mutated. *In Ben 10,000 Returns , Paradox revealed that there were many parallel versions of thier universe, existing in cross-time. This could mean that, in fact, there can be many different versions of him, possibly all independent of their own timelines. If this were true, there is indeed no way of knowing which Paradox you might be seeing at any particular moment, as they can exist in any timeline. *He is Dwayne McDuffie's favorite character. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Honorary/Unoffical Plumbers Category:Plumbers Category:Ben's Team Category:DNA Force Members Category:Secondary Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Human Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Time Travelers